Ask A Character
by kaisqueen
Summary: ask any character any question
1. Chapter 1

Hi have diceded to bring back Ask The Chacaters! Thank you. Thank you. you all are so wonderful.(tumble weed passes thru.)

ok you can either send me a reply you may ask any Character any Question.

Hilary & Kenny do not count.

A yay would be welcome at any time now.

You know talking to you is like talking to an animal. You can talk to it all day long and all you get is: Moo, Bark, Meow, Ribbit, cluck, and Squeek.

So remember ask them anything you like. The charcters...not the animals... ok...buh bye...now...no...wait for it wait for it...now.


	2. Brooklyn

KQ: Sup. People Here we go.

Disclaimer:I dont anything I dont even own myself

* * *

Yin-Yang Angel01: The first question is for Brooklyn Kingston only. If you were to make a  
perfect girlfriend, what would her characteristics and personality be? 

Brooklyn: Well She Would Have to be smart, sensitive,kind,Have an love for animals, and she would have to be faithful.

* * *

Kaisangelbaby:To Brooklyn: who on beyblade would u considerto be a perfect  
Girlfriend?

Brooklyn: Its kinda hard to answer but I think Probly Emily.

* * *

Angel of Blessings: Brooklyn, what's your favorite anime and cartoon. Hehe.

Brooklyn: Im not aloud to watch tv.

* * *

R&R Ask Characters


	3. Bryan

KQ: Sup. People Here we go.

Disclaimer:I dont anything I dont even own myself

* * *

Rainbow: YAY, so bryan... in kaisqueen's next fic, can i be paired up with  
you, my name is rainbow(im a girl, and i am a skateboarder), im your #1  
fan! 

btw... do you have a soft side for kitty cats, i do

Bryan: If you want to be in Kaisqueen's next Fic you have to ask her. And What Are You On To Make You Think I Would Be Paired Up with You. And NO I dont have a Soft Side For Cats You are think about Kai. And Heres An Aotograph.

KQ:BRYAN!Be Nice Andjust for whathe just said you will be paired up with him in my next Fic.

* * *

she-devil-16:okay this is to Bryan  
Bryan since you are always seen with Spencer I am going to ask you me  
and my friend have been fighting over whether Spencer looks Like a puppy  
(me) or a teddy bear (my friend) which do you think would suite him  
most?  
P.S your my fav character.

Bryan: 1st Of all how the hell should eye know I dont go that way. so I dont know how to answer this so KQ's friend will answer.

RQ (Ray's queen) : I Say he is a cute lil teddy bear.

* * *

she-devil-16:Okay this is a question for Bryan: out of all the girls on Beyblade who  
do you think is cute.

Bryan: Dont tell Max but Maraim.

* * *

R&R Ask Characters


	4. Daichi

KQ: Sup. People Here we go.

Disclaimer:I dont anything I dont even own myself

* * *

Glitter-Cat91:Hm.. A question to Daichi: Why do you have a mark on your forehead? AND  
one more question; If you could send Tyson to whatever place you would  
want to, which would that be? xD

Daichi: Its a birth mark, I would send him to the inside of a volcano.

* * *

R&R Ask Characters


	5. Dark Bladers

KQ: Sup. People Here we go.

Disclaimer:I dont anything I dont even own myself

* * *

kornboy:I have a question to all the dark bladers: Centotaph, Lupinex, Zomb and  
Sanguinex  
If this all right  
Who is your favorite muppet. And dont try to deny that you dont like  
the muppets cause every one secretly likes the muppets  
P.S you guys rock and are so kool

Centotaph:...mupp whats

Lupinex: Who...

Zomb: I will kill you all

Sanguinex: Kermet

* * *

kornboy: To Sanguinex: thanks for being the one who was man enoufe to answer me.  
So i will ask you sumthin else more to your element. whats your  
favorite Nu-metal band and why? mines KoRn what do you think of KoRn?

Sanguinex: what the heck is Nu-Metal?And what is this corn you speak of? (looks at KQ)

KQ: Dont look at me how the hell should I know.

Sanguinex: Oh well.

* * *

R&R Ask Characters


	6. Emily

KQ: Sup. People Here we go.

Disclaimer:I dont anything I dont even own myself

* * *

AssKickinPrincessKai: Hewo... I have a question for Emily.  
Emily, I went to this one website. And it said that u had a crush on  
Kai and evey time u see him u flirt with him. And this waz really from  
a web site. I think Absulot anime. or something like that...  
Sorry, I cant spell.

Emily: Do I have A Crush On Kai! Do I have A Crush On Kai! Dont make me laugh! Kai is nothing but a Study Subject to me. And That Site's Data is so inncorect.

* * *

R&R Ask Characters 


	7. Hiro

KQ: Sup. People Here we go.

Disclaimer:I dont anything I dont even own myself

* * *

Tyson Rules:  
Hiro, why are you so coldhearted to Tyson and seem not to care about  
his feelings?

Hiro: The Only Reason I'm hard on Tyson is because I expect more from him and he needs to learn that I'm not always for him.

* * *

Question for Hiro:  
Exactly how old are you Hiro Granger!

Hiro:21

* * *

R&R Ask Characters


	8. Johnny

KQ: Sup. People Here we go.

Disclaimer:I dont anything I dont even own myself

* * *

Audrey: Erm I have a question For Johnny. XD

What do you look in a girl?

Johnny: Nonsense I dont have time for relationships

* * *

R&R Ask Characters


	9. Kai

KQ: Sup. People Here we go.

Disclaimer:I dont anything I dont even own myself

* * *

Yin-Yang Angel01: And this one's for the Kai Hiwatari... Do you have feelings for Hilary  
Tatibana? And if you don't believe me there's a Kai/Hilary Shrine made  
by mystic-water. Also, if you like her I dare you to kiss her... ON THE  
LIPS! 

Kai: WTH Who could ever love anybody who never shuts upand doesn't EVEN KNOW WHAT SHE TALKING ABOUT. I think she belongs with Tyson. And That shrine can go to hell. For The Kissing Part She Can Kiss My A$$

KQ: KAI DONT CURSE!

Kai: I'll Curse If I want to.

* * *

Princess Sylvia:i have a question for Kai.(y am i even doing this.) Kai, is it true  
that u absolutely hate tyson and beyblades? one more. y would u use  
beyblades to destroy beyblades, according to the manga that's what u do 

Kai: No I dont Hate him.I just want to kill him. I Live For beyblades So WHY THE HELL would I Want to destroy beyblades.

* * *

LLAMA PRINCESS:i've got one for kai, even though he's been done before: why do you  
have to be so damn emotionless? you'd be even better (and by better, i  
mean hotter) if you were nicer 

Kai: HA! Dont make me laugh! A lot of girls like it that I have HARDLY any emotions. Ask KQ.

KQ:Uh... do I have to?

Kai: YES!

KQ: You are Sweet Sweet Eye Candy. (stares at kai and drools).

Kai: 0.0 stay away from me. I havea girl friend.

* * *

miafeatcandy: Then a question to Kai:what really happened to your eye after that  
'epic' battle with Brooklyn? And if you released Dranzer and your Beyblade  
got all messed up (though it can be rebuilt)how can you ever blade  
again? 

Kai: What the do you think happened to my eye. no it cant be rebuilt it split into a million pieces. I dont think I will ever blade again with out dranzer.

KQ: -.-

* * *

Total Kitty-like Angel: 

Questions for Kai:  
What exactly were your feelings when you saw Hilary's face after you shielded her from the sliding rocks back at the island?  
Will you soften up for a girl who is a perfect angel?  
What is your fav food and color?

Kai: My feelings 4 hilary stupid girl.

And I already have the Perfect Angel and tell me did I soften up.

my fave color is Blue

Pizza

* * *

BloOdY-JoKeR: > YAY CATNIP! anywho, ME HAVE ANOTHER QUESTION! er, Questions... Question for kai: KAI! DO YOU WEAR CONTACTS LIKE TALA? Also, can you dance? and if you can what styles? And one more question! Do you like chickens? 

Kai: ...Yes...No...Maybe so If I wear Contacs or not is my Progidy. Yes I dance.Ballroom,& Hiphop(My girlfriend makes it must have Quility.)What do you mean do I like Chicken! Sure But I Prefere To go out with Humans.

* * *

Kai's kitty: Kai...why what do you feel about Brooklyn?Do you hate him?Do you think  
he is a lunatic?  
and Brooklyn,what's your opinion?  
and one other thing...I still think that Mariah is not good enough for  
Rei!

Kai: A little hate alittle loony. All I have to say is he belongs in an Alsum

Brooklyn: Hey! You belong in an Alsum!

Kai: You cant say I belong there.

Brooklyn: Says Who!

Kristen: Says Me Pulls the cord on the chainsaw and chases Brooklyn.

* * *

Kai, alotta KaiHil fans(+me) have written hundreds of romance fics  
involving you n Hilary, some even mentioning you and her havin sex! What do  
you have to say about that.  
What's your fav song ever

Kai: i think people need to get the facts right i dont like hilary and who could have sex with that loud mouth she'd wake up the whole world. my fav song is bring me to life.

* * *

R&R Ask Characters


	10. Kane

KQ: Sup. People Here we go.

Disclaimer:I dont anything I dont even own myself

* * *

Kornkid: To Kane: what is the most importent thing to you in the world, and  
whats your favorite video game.

Kane: My beyblade, and kingdom hearts.

* * *

R&R Ask Characters


	11. Kevin

KQ: Sup. People Here we go.

Disclaimer:I dont anything I dont even own myself

* * *

Kornboy: To Kevin: do ou like Mariah

Kevin: What do you mean Do I like Mariah! Mariah is like a sister to me.

* * *

R&R Ask Characters 


	12. lee

KQ: Sup. People Here we go.

Disclaimer:I dont anything I dont even own myself

* * *

miafeatcandy: And finally a question to Lee

Is it possible that you just don't like Rei because you're jealous of  
Mariah and he?

Lee: 0.o Mariah is my sister.

* * *

R&R Ask Characters 


	13. Mariah

KQ: Sup. People Here we go.

Disclaimer:I dont anything I dont even own myself

* * *

Villain ooVe:To Mariah:...whats your fav flavour of ice cream  
P.S I think I love you runs and hides 

Mariah: Awww Thats so cute thank you. and My Fav Flavour is Strawberry.

* * *

AngelOfDarkness83: Whoo hoo! Question for... Mariah! Do you actually like Ray? (If so,  
hands off, he's mine!) Grins 

AOD

Mariah: I know theres alot of rumors about me and Rei going out. And Guess What... they are all TRUE! So Back off.

* * *

**Kai' Kitty: **Mariah:  
Why are you always after Rei you clingy pink head psycho?

Mariah: He's My Boyfriend You... PSYCHO! I'll show whos the PHYCHO is here.

* * *

R&R Ask Characters


	14. Mariam

KQ: Sup. People Here we go.

Disclaimer:I dont anything I dont even own myself

* * *

Abby: To Mariam

Mariam do ou love Max

Mariam: Well Kinda Hes sweet & caring and on top of that he is sooooooooo innocent. Well I guess You dont want to hear me babble on like this.

KQ: Please Rap it up you are so Corney Mariam.

* * *

R&R Ask Characters


	15. Mathilda

KQ: Sup. People Here we go.

Disclaimer:I dont anything I dont even own myself

* * *

Screed: To Mathilda: First off, you are like the cutest girl ever I want to  
hold you and kiss you and gobble you up...now that, that is over with...  
If you could be any thing in the world what would you be.

Mathilda: Wow Thats so sweet. Thank you. Well If I could Be any animal I would have to be a Porcupine Like my bitbeast.

* * *

R&R Ask Characters


	16. Max

KQ: Sup. People Here we go.

Disclaimer:I dont anything I dont even own myself

* * *

Reflected Burden:Hiya Max! I was wondering, what do you look for in a girl? 

Max: They have to be nice happy and like suger and listen to gwen stefani's bubble pop electric

* * *

suicidalbeyblader: Ok,this is a question for Max: maxie,would u ever DO IT with Mariam?  
What if the 2 of you were all alone? And does Ozuma approve of you and  
Mariam's relationship?

Max: Sicko. When were married. And she doesn't need his permission.

* * *

Total Kitty-like Angel : Questions for Max:  
Who would you choose between Mariam, Emily and ME!  
I transformed you into a puppy in one of my fic. Are you mad at me?hided her face in her palms

Max: Mariam YAY! IM A PUPPY!

KQ: MAX GIVE ME THE CANDY!

Max: YOUR NOT GETTING THIS ONE TOO! AWWW MAN! GIMME BACK MY CANDY!

KQ: HA! Like thats going to happen.

* * *

R&R Ask Characters


	17. Micheal

KQ: Sup. People Here we go.

Disclaimer:I dont anything I dont even own myself

* * *

miafeatcandy: So, my first question goes to... Michael. In the first season you were  
like the big guy on your team but after you were totaly threwn to the  
background. How can your vanity allow that? I mean, in the first season  
you always thought yourself pretty cool... (PS: if you weren't so vain  
I could fancy you)

Micheal: 1st of all I am still the big guy on my team.

Rick: Evil Glare

Micheal: And I dont need you to fancey me.

* * *

R&R Ask Characters


	18. Miguel

KQ: Sup. People Here we go.

Disclaimer:I dont anything I dont even own myself

* * *

AssKickinPrincessKai:

Hi. Agian. I have a question for miguel. Miguel. do u like Kai? And if not, will you go out with me? Please! Your so cute. And whats your fav. color?

Miguel: No I do not have a thing for Kai. I love... Wait a minute why am I telling who I love.

* * *

R&R Ask Characters


	19. Ozuma

KQ: Sup. People Here we go.

Disclaimer:I dont anything I dont even own myself

* * *

Kinaly: To Ozuma

Ozuma Which is your favorite color

Ozuma: Red

* * *

R&R Ask Characters


	20. Raul

KQ: Sup. People Here we go.

Disclaimer:I dont anything I dont even own myself

* * *

Kai's kitty:well,to be honest I'm some kinda disapointed with Rei's answer.any  
way,can you ask Raul:  
why he is that much under control of julia?Is he afraid of her?

Rual: Im Scared of her.Well Wouldn't you be afraid of here when shes mad stand clear.

Julia: WHAT WAS THAT RUAL!

Rual: Uh oh

Julia: I'm Going to get you.

KQ: Sorry we OW are having OW some techiqaleOW difficutes OW

* * *

R&R Ask Characters


	21. Rei

KQ: Sup. People Here we go.

Disclaimer:I dont anything I dont even own myself

* * *

VerisGirl: question for Rei:D Rei, I've heard that you have feelings for Kai is  
that true? ;)

Rei: WTF I'm not Gay.

* * *

Kai's Kitty: Hey!can you please ask Rei if he is in boys or have any feeling for  
Kai?

Rei: I like GIRLS Not BOYS. I'm Not GAY

* * *

R&R Ask Characters


	22. spencer

KQ: Sup. People Here we go.

Disclaimer:I dont anything I dont even own myself

* * *

she-devil-16: okay this is a qestion for Spencer  
Spencer do you work out alot cause man your mucsles are like O.O wow?  
and would you ever consider Bryan to be more than a freind?  
p.s your so kawaii . like a puppy dog

Spencer: no I wished upon a star. OF CORSE I WORKOUT A LOT! No Bryan has a girlfriend and even if he didnt there would be anything because were NOT GAY!

* * *

R&R Ask Characters


	23. Tala

KQ: Sup. People Here we go.

Disclaimer:I dont anything I dont even own myself

* * *

NeverSmile: To Tala, You have a wierd hair style, Why don't you let your hair down? 

Tala: I would look like a girl you incopadent brat.

* * *

Total Kitty-like Angel:

Question for Tala:What would you do if the prettiest and softest girl ever told you she loves you. Bear in mind she is very sensitive! 

Tala: I would walk away.

* * *

BloOdY-JoKeR:>. wow, I never new kai did ballroom! ...anywho, I've gotta nother  
question for tala...make that a couple questions!

questions for tala: Do you own a wolf? Why do you have red hair and  
blue eyes if you're from russia? Do you do ballroom danceing? Can you  
breakdance? and, Do YOU like chickens?

Tala: yes and his name is Wolborg, because its my progidy, mumbles yes, Who cant brake dance, I would rather go out with human girl but I eat chickens.

* * *

R&R Ask Characters 


	24. Tyson

KQ: Sup. People Here we go.

Disclaimer:I dont anything I dont even own myself

* * *

chichai: ...ok, this is to tyson, y do u beat kai wen its obvious hes betr than  
u bladin? 

Tyson: I beat him because I am the #1 Blader I am Undefeatable!

KQ: Tyson the men in white are here for you. And they say nighty night time. and they have a needle too.

Tyson: NEVER! You will never get me! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!

* * *

Screed: Hey Tyson: After you of course, who do you think is the coolest person  
on the show.

Tyson: Well the only person I think who could be near my level is kai.

* * *

AssKickinPrincessKai: TYSON! Do u have a thing for kai! Or do you have a thing for Hilary Or do you have a thing for Max Or do you have a thing for Rei Or do you have a thing for Miguel

Tyson: Hell no Im not Gay!

KQ: Or So You Say.

Tyson: Shut Up! I Might like Hilary.

* * *

R&R Ask Characters


	25. Q's for more then 1 blader

KQ: Sup. People Here we go.

Disclaimer:I dont anything I dont even own myself

* * *

Kai's kitty:Um...I have a question from Kai and Ty when both are present in your  
interview:  
Kai,Aren't you gonna pay to Ty for saving you on the lake?And do you  
have secret relationship?  
and Ty why do you annoy kai this much with your eating habits? 

Kai: No I will not repay him he offered to save me. And besides I could have saved myself.

Tyson: Its not my fualt. when I got to eat I got to eat.

KQ: Its not your Fualt! myss

Kai: Relationship...Withhim...Pukes

Tyson:Hell no who would like kai.

KQ: Boy You betta back off my man orles im gonna rip out your gut wrap it around your neck an kill you!

Kai:You see what you did tyson your going to make her go gangster on your ass.

* * *

DreamLessForever: lmfao!Sanquinex likes kermet!When I read that I laughed so hard that I  
spite my pepsi out hahaha!  
I got a question for The majestics all of them:  
Why is your team called the majestics? Cause I know that 1. Robert  
would have gone with somthing like "the nobles" and 2.jhonny wouldn't even  
name it, but enrique and oliver well their a diffrent story :) 

and another question but this is for the dark bladers:

How can losing a bey battle to the majestics turn you into mythical  
beings?

P.SI loove the darkbladers and majestics .-

**magjestics**

Robert: Because we are decendents of Kings. Why am I even answering this uncouth question.

Johnny: no comment

Enrique & Oliver: HEY!

**Dark bladers**

Sanquinex: Lemme lone, andthey have powers strange powers.

* * *

moonlitblood13: I have somethings to say: 

A!-Kai is all-mighty

B!-Tala is all-mighty

C!-Kai, your loosing control. You need to calm down.

D!-Ray, we all know your gay. you need to stop deniaing it. Denail,  
party of one!

E!-Kai, you are clearly better than Tyson, why do you keep loosing to  
him!

F!-Tala, Kai, if I tried to kill Tyson, would you help me?

G!-Tyson, so help me, one day i will kill you and the wourld will kill  
you and the world will be a better place!

That is all.

KQ:w/e

* * *

perphenon: um...this is a question for tala and kai  
is there any possibility that u 2 would be 2gether 

Tala: Hell NO! Even if I was gay i couldn't be with him he has a Girlfriend who happens to b my best friend.

Kai: Tala Hell no not even if you were gay

* * *

BloOdY-JoKeR:A quetion for Ray:  
Do you like cat-nip? cause I do!  
also, how can you be friends with mariah? WAY TO MUCH PINK! 

A question for tala:  
Do you wear contacts?...just wondering.

A question for max:  
If you could be a animal, which one would you be?

and a question for bryan:  
did i spell your name right? ...oh well! Do you like dark choclate or  
milk choclate?

that is all!

Rei: First of all my name is spelled R. E. I.

And I cant get enough of that nip.

You cant read a book by its cover

KQ: even if they wear so much pink. Even if its scary shudders

Tala: Maybe ok yea. but why the hell should you care.

Max!A PUPPY:)

KQ: Max Hand Over The Sugar!

Max: NEVER!MUHAHAHAHA! HEY GIVE THAT BACK!

KQ: Not even in your dreams.

Bryan: What the hell! What kind of Question is that!

KQ: GRR! ANSWER THE QUESTION (has Flame thrower in hands)

Bryan: Ok ok. Milk Choco.

* * *

AssKickinPrincessKai: Hey Peeps! Waz up! I have a question for all the bladebreakers. My boyfriend cheated on me. And im looking for a new boyfriend. Well? Anyone? 

Kai: Got A girlfriend

Max: Sugar! YUMMY!

KQ: Who Gave Him Sugar?

Max: You Want some KQ?(gives KQ the Sugar)

KQ: Sure

Max: Hey Where are you going! GetbackherewithmySUGAR!

Rei: I Feel Sorry For You But The Elders Wouldn't Allow it.

Tyson: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

KQ: No You Dont Your Engaged Remember!(Drags Tyson away to another story)

Tyson: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

she-devil-16:This is a question for all the demolition boys:  
How could you stand being near Boris He is so ugly he could crack a  
mirror? (did I spell that right meh)  
and whos your best friend on the show? (for all d-boys)

P.S Ian has a big nose, Tala has cool hair, I wanna steel Spencers hat  
and Bryan is the best.

KQ: LMAO

Tala: I have never thought about it that way before. HAHA Ian has a big nose. Kai is my best friend on the show.

Ian: I resent that. And yes BORIS IS VERY UGLY! and big Spence is my Best friend.

Spancer: Im a Teddy Bear. My hat.

Bryan: Ugly yes very ugly. Myself. Thanx

* * *

R&R Ask Characters


	26. MUST READ IMPORTANT!

ASK THE THE CHARACTERS WILL DISCOUNTINUED UNTIL I FINISH MY OTHER FANFICS. BUT I WILL KEEP THIS FIC UP.


End file.
